


【利艾】猫妖

by snowfox_ice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_ice/pseuds/snowfox_ice
Summary: 猫妖paro人利x猫妖伦OOC注意有车车起名废……我真的想不出标题orz6500左右，当成小短篇看也成轮回回生日快乐呀XD还有两年就能光明正大地看肉肉本了呢！





	【利艾】猫妖

墨色的天空看不见一丝星光，连月光也被云层阻隔。雨肆无忌惮地下着，丝毫没有打算顾及地面上努力在生死边缘挣扎的生灵。

车底下的小猫在母亲冰冷的怀抱里蠕动，覆盖着蓝膜的眼睛什么都看不清，没有奶，没有热量。

“咪……”

路人踩着水花匆匆离开，恨不得马上回到干燥的家中，但其中有一人驻足了。

 

雨是在快下班的时候下的。烦躁像天上弥漫的乌云，笼罩住利威尔——他又要被淋湿了。

他走回家时撑了把黑伞，弥漫在空中的乌云迫使夜晚提前降临。在路过一辆吉普车的时候，一声被掩盖在雨声下显得格外微弱的猫叫引起他的注意。

处于好奇，他蹲了下来。吉普车底下模模糊糊躺着两只猫，一只躺在地上，一动不动，另一只是小猫，在大猫怀里拱来拱去，不时发出叫声，但是大猫毫无反应。

他拿出手机打开电筒，伸手摸了摸大猫，已经硬邦邦的了。于是他把活下来的小猫拿出来，小猫在他的手里扭来扭去，发出一声声微弱的猫叫。由于是在车底，小猫比想象中要干燥一些。

棕色的小猫吗？

思考片刻后，利威尔决定把小猫带回家。

 

回家后第一件事是给小猫找吃的。上网搜了一下能喂养小猫的食物，最后还是放心不下，打电话给好友兼兽医的韩吉。

“幼猫吃的东西吗？网上有幼猫专用的奶粉卖，或者你把猫拿过来也行，但是急着喂的话还是去附近买幼猫吃的猫粮比较好，用水泡软了再喂……”然后韩吉突然意识到了什么：“诶！？利威尔你竟然突然开始养猫了吗！不过小猫一定会被你的洁癖折磨地不成样呢~我下次一定要去你家看看……”

“滚，四眼，不许你踏入我的屋子一步，脏死了。”说完马上把电话挂了，像韩吉那种天天跟毛茸茸的生物呆在一块的家伙浑身沾满脱落的毛发……想想就让人起鸡皮疙瘩。不过话说回来他好像就捡了一只毛茸茸的小家伙回来……不管了，先去给猫买点吃的。

临走前看一眼放在沙发把手上的小猫，小猫蜷缩在毛巾围成的小窝里，身上原本沾着一些尘土，在回家前被利威尔十分嫌弃地用手清理掉了。他啪的一声关灯，黑暗笼罩小猫。

 

此时已经停雨，黝黑的沥青路上残留的雨水反射着路灯白花花的灯光，路上几乎不见人影。附近的超市里格外空旷，售货员无所事事地摆弄着手机。

利威尔来到宠物用品区，货架上摆放着许多宠物用品。猫砂盆，猫粮，猫玩具，日常护理用的工具，猫砂，食盆，一应俱全。  
——都要买呢。

 

把买的大部分东西都装在猫砂盆里，回到家中，一切都跟离开时一样，猫没有动过。开灯，剪开猫粮袋子的一角，倒出一小部分再用温水泡一下。等猫粮被泡软的期间，他去沙发把手看了看小猫，小猫已经睡着了，两只白色的小爪子抱着毛巾的一角塞在嘴里，看来是饿得慌。

他伸手摸了摸小猫小小的棕色脑袋，小猫马上醒过来，睁开暗蓝色的眼睛迷茫地看了看四周。

利威尔转身拿出已经泡地软软的一小坨猫粮伸到它的鼻子前：“吃东西吧。”

小猫闻了闻，试探地舔了舔后，大块朵硕地吃起来，嘴里吃的水声不断。吃完猫粮，它最后舔了舔还带着一点水分的盘子，四肢摇摇晃晃地支撑起身子，抬起头好奇地嗅着面前的人。

利威尔抬起手指碰了碰小猫小小的鼻头，而后起身去布置小猫的生活用品。

“咪——”饱腹后的小猫四处晃着脑袋，最后断定利威尔已经不在旁边，试探着在沙发把手上四处走动，小心翼翼地跳到地上。

这时，手机开始疯狂地震动起来。

【四眼：利威尔！！！如果小猫只有几个月大就尽量不要洗澡啊！！】  
【四眼：利威尔你知道了吗！！！】  
【四眼：喂喂喂！！！】

好烦。拿起手机把消息提醒关了，想了想，回了句【我没洗它】。

脚边，小猫正打着呼噜好奇地把白色的小爪子搭在利威尔穿着袜子的脚上。

 

几个星期后，利威尔再也忍受不了没有洗过澡的小猫了。

利威尔一把抓起贴在他脚旁的小猫，小猫疑惑地喵了一声，已经褪下一些蓝膜的绿眸有些模糊地盯着他。

他把小猫放到洗手盆旁边，小猫好奇地在洗手盆旁四处嗅着。放水调水温的时候，小猫就在水龙头旁边，湿湿的小鼻头被水花溅到的时候整只猫就往后缩，但是还是忍不住向前，甚至伸出小小的爪子去试探水龙头喷出的水。

水满，关了水龙头再把小猫轻轻放到水里。出乎意料，小猫没有过多的挣扎，好奇地适应着新环境。弄湿除了头以外的部位后，擦上猫用的沐浴露，然后轻轻的揉搓着软软的猫毛。被弄湿的猫毛粘成一撮撮，让本来毛茸茸的小猫一下子原形毕露，看起来格外滑稽。

搓着搓着，利威尔感觉到一点不对劲——为什么肚子上会有一个挺大的疙瘩？跟旁边两排的小点点的大小不一样，捏起来小猫也没什么激烈的反应。

不会是肿瘤吧？他马上被自己的想法吓出一身冷汗。明天还是去找韩吉看看吧……

 

第二天，利威尔特地请了假去找韩吉。

“找韩吉小姐吗？她正在给狗狗做手术。”在前台的莫布里特有点惊讶：“可以再等等吗？先挂个号吧，利威尔先生。”

“嗯。”

“那么，猫的名字是什么？”

“挂号要名字吗？”利威尔不耐烦地皱了皱眉，自己确实没给猫起名字，平时也是用猫来叫它的……

“如果没有名字的话我就写是您的猫咯？”

“啊，也可以。”这种事情无所谓了。

他抱着装着小猫的猫包坐在旁边等韩吉，小猫在黑色的网后面探头探脑，丝毫没有害怕的样子。

十多分钟后，韩吉出来了，嘴里还絮絮叨叨地给宠物主人交代手术后的注意事项。

听完了一大段注意事项后，宠物主人点点头，坐在一只刚从手术室推出来的金毛犬旁边，陪着自家宠物。

“那么下一个是……诶？利威尔？”韩吉拿起水杯刚准备喝水，差点把水喷了一地。

“是我，怎么了。”他盯着重新稳住杯子的韩吉。

“你捡回来的小猫这么快就不行了？”

“你才不行了，它肚子上有个疙瘩，你看看。”

“你确定不是lai子？”

“不是！”

他把猫包里的小猫拿出来。“喵呜——”小猫挣扎地想用爪子推开抓着它的身子的手指，面前的怪人的脸放得越来越大。  
——跟利威尔桑不一样的脸！

“别怕呀小猫~”韩吉缓缓伸出双手，微笑着看着小猫，但是在小猫眼里却是面露凶相，嘴上挂着猥琐笑容，正向他伸出魔爪的怪兽。

“喵呀！！”它被韩吉抓在手里了，尾巴上的毛全炸起，但是柔软的爪子并不能伤到韩吉。

“诶让我看看……”韩吉用手指推开胡乱挥舞的小爪子，抚摸了几下小猫的肚皮，然后把它还给利威尔。

“怎么样？”

“喵呜……”被吓怕的小猫缩在利威尔的手里，还试图钻进利威尔的袖管，短而尖的尾巴一颤一颤。

“噢……利威尔，你要做好心理准备……”韩吉严肃地看着他：“这是……肚脐而已啦~”说完还作死地狂笑起来：“利威尔你连这个都不知道……哎呀！好痛！”

站在前台的莫布里特仍然在淡定地给新来的带着宠物的客人挂号。

 

回到家，触碰到瓷砖地面的小猫在确认是家的味道后，狂奔到自己的猫窝里，躲在里面不肯出来。

利威尔在食盆里放了点猫粮，转身回到书房。

猫没事就好……幸好昨天还带了些工作回家。

 

转眼间，中午过去了，下午也匆匆路过，黄昏的光照射到书桌旁，给书桌旁的书架铺上金灿灿的毛毯。

“喵……”肚子饿了，食盆里的猫粮也吃完了。小猫舔了舔空荡荡的食盆，抬头看向书房。

呜……好饿……

 

原本在桌上全神贯注工作的利威尔，突然感觉自己的衬衫被什么扯了扯。

是猫吧。“等一下，等我看完这个……”

“可是……我饿了……”

嗯？猫？？他转头，看到的是一个赤裸的，矮矮的，棕发绿眸的孩子，眼睛还是猫眼那样的竖瞳，头上顶着两只毛茸茸的猫耳，屁股后面似乎还有一根甩来甩去的棕色猫尾。

“我要吃东西，利威尔桑。”小孩拽了拽利威尔的衬衫，嘟起嘴抱怨。

点在白纸上的钢笔尖下，晕开一片墨色，是跟利威尔的脸差不多的颜色。

 

“所以……你是我的猫？”利威尔的手交叠放在嘴前，神色复杂地看着面前穿着他的衣服，大块朵硕地吃着鸡腿的孩子。

看起来也就十岁左右的大小。过长的袖子折了好几下才能刚好当长袖穿，手上沾满酱汁。  
孩子点了点头，一边嚼着嘴里的鸡肉，咀嚼了一会后吞下，才开始说话：“我其实是猫妖……利威尔先生救了我，非常感谢……对了！其实我是有名字的！我叫艾伦，利威尔先生不要给我起别的名字好不好，这是妈妈留给我的名字……”

妈妈？利威尔想起躺在汽车底下，躺在阴暗处，僵硬的尸体。

“啊，不会给你起别的名字了，艾伦。”

手覆上艾伦的发顶：“在这里生活吧，艾伦。”那双明亮的绿眸盯着他，墨色的瞳孔张地圆圆的，映出他的轮廓。

 

一年后。

利威尔刚从公司回来，艾伦正坐在沙发上看电视。

猫妖的成长速度跟普通的猫差不多，猫七八个月就能达到性成熟，猫妖则稍微晚一点。艾伦小时候身子小，一件衬衫就能遮住所有部位，但是长大后不仅穿不下利威尔的衬衫，还要买更大的衣服。

现在的艾伦已经是成年人的体型了，只是利威尔还不习惯很快就长得比他还高的小伙子。

他们已经确定了恋人关系。

“啊！利威尔桑！欢迎回来！”翠绿的眼睛欣喜地看着利威尔。

利威尔在玄关脱下黑色，干净地反光的皮鞋。

“今天的清洁做好了？”

“做好了！我保证没有一根毛落在家具和地板上！”余光能看到那条棕色的尾巴在兴奋地甩着。

“饭也做好了！利威尔桑要现在吃饭吗？”

“我先去洗澡。”

“那我先去装饭~”艾伦猛地起身，深棕色的尾巴开心地直立着。

利威尔点了点头，默不作声地去拿换洗的衣服。

 

饭桌对面的艾伦正瞪着大大的猫眼看着利威尔，显然在期待着什么。

利威尔把肉放到嘴里，咀嚼了几下：“还不赖。”

“嘻嘻，太好了。”艾伦开心地笑起来，用叉子叉起盘子上的肉块吃起来。由于是猫，艾伦吃的大部分都是肉类，很少会吃米饭。

艾伦也成年了，那么发情期……利威尔看了看面前似乎散发着愉快小花花的艾伦。  
——也罢，还没到。

 

利威尔躺在床上，床头柜上简约风格的台灯散发着柔和的橙色光芒。棕色皮毛带深色条纹的猫踏着四只白色的脚掌在雪白的床单上行走，最后决定侧躺在利威尔隆起的被子旁边。

关灯，黑暗中只有自己的呼吸声和艾伦睡觉时轻微的呼噜声，呼噜声仿佛催眠曲一般，引导他陷入梦境。

他梦到自己身上压着一条巨大的，青绿色的毛毛虫，它深褐色的脑袋在他的脖子旁边拱来拱去。下意识推开毛毛虫，但是身体却动不了。

猛然睁开眼，原本为猫形态的艾伦变成了人型，赤裸着身体，趴在利威尔身上，棕色的脑袋还埋在利威尔的锁骨边上，似乎在嗅着什么。

“艾伦？”

他抬手捧住艾伦的脸颊，移开，艾伦的脸比平常还要热一点，呼吸也有点急。

“发烧了？”

他覆上艾伦的额头，但是艾伦只是摇头，拜托他的束缚：“应该……不是……怪怪的。”

利威尔身后到床头柜上拉了拉台灯开关，借着柔和的灯光，他看到艾伦身后不停甩着的尾巴……以及身下挺硬的物件。

——发情了。

“难受……”艾伦忍不住摆动腰肢来回摩擦被子。

利威尔坐起身，把艾伦拉起来坐在自己身上，艾伦身下的小家伙正直挺挺地立着试图刷存在感。他一把抓住那只挺硬的小家伙，艾伦立刻伸出手虚握住利威尔的手腕：“干什么……啊……”

“帮你出来啊。”说罢开始用点力挤压手里带着温度的小家伙，上下套弄，直到开始有液体从顶端的小孔溢出。

“呜……哈……”艾伦忍不住环抱住利威尔，用带刺的粗糙舌头反复舔着利威尔的脖子，下意识张开嘴，露出尖锐的犬齿，又出于理性不敢咬下口。利威尔被舔得发毛，看到艾伦背后越甩越带劲的尾巴，一手抓着尾巴尖，另一只手中已经发出噗啾噗啾的水声了。

艾伦的呼吸越来越热了，尾巴抽动着把尾尖抽离，利威尔反而抓住尾根，在尾根往上一点点的皮肤上按压了一下。电流般的快感让他颤抖，臀部不由自主地向后挺动，希望能得到更多的按压。

“喵……呜……”嘴边溢出的呻吟变成猫的叫声，让艾伦有些害羞地把嘴唇抵在利威尔肩上，试图堵住声音，在利威尔看来是可爱至极的动作。

利威尔侧过头在艾伦有些汗湿的脸蛋上亲了亲，手中的速度刹那间快了许多，顺便还要在上面不断哭泣的小孔摩挲，给予艾伦更多的刺激。“唔嗯……！呜呜……”环抱的力度一下子加大了许多，身下的腿也情不自禁用力夹着身下的人。艾伦觉得他的眼睛大概是湿漉漉的了，不断有眼泪滚出眼眶，弄湿利威尔的肩膀。

“有什么——东西！”喘息加快了，拼命想忍住不断涌起的尿意——要是在利威尔的床上尿出来，后果不堪设想……他拼命摇头想拒绝，想起身离开床铺：“猫砂盆……”

“不用去，艾伦。”在尾根上方按压的手转而禁锢住腰，不给艾伦任何起身的机会，另一只手又收紧了一些，给予艾伦更多的刺激：“就在这里出来吧。”

“嗯哼——！”听到这句话的一瞬间，思维被天性主宰，张嘴咬住面前的肩膀，全身肌肉紧绷着，身下一股白色的液体噗呲一下喷涌而出，弄脏利威尔的睡衣。小腹不断抽搐着，艾伦调整了几次呼吸才平静下来。

“哈啊……”艾伦把头靠在利威尔肩上，肌肉放松下来。

“舒服吗？”抬起禁锢腰肢的手，抚摸着肩膀上棕色短发的脑袋，顺便拨了拨头顶棕色的三角猫耳，轻啃着毛茸茸的耳尖。

“嗯……那是什么啊……利威尔桑。”艾伦抬起泪汪汪的绿眸，有些委屈地看着利威尔。

“那是你的发情期，每只猫都有的。”

“利威尔桑有吗？”

“人类没有。”不如说是全年发情。

“诶？”艾伦向前坐了坐：“那为什么这里热热的？”

软软的卵蛋搁在下方隔着布料的滚烫上，许些液体把下方布料染成深色。

“想做下去吗？”

“嗯……”似乎是害羞了，艾伦抱紧利威尔，把脸重新埋到肩膀上，不想让利威尔看到表情。

利威尔勾了勾嘴角，用手指抹了些睡衣上的液体，伸到艾伦的尾巴下摸索那个紧闭着的小口，再慢慢撑开周围的皱纹，插入。

“呜……”怪怪的，有些不适应。艾伦下意识缩了缩甬道，里面有异物的感觉更明显了。

第二根手指挤进来了。尾巴一颤一颤地，前面又胀起来了……

“痛的话告诉我，我会停下来，好吗？”利威尔摸了摸肩膀上的棕发，爱怜地在吻了吻艾伦。

“嗯。”手指从里面缓缓抽出，原本坐在利威尔身上的艾伦被放到床上仰面躺着，利威尔坐到两条长腿间，有些粗暴地脱掉衣物。

身为猫，艾伦有着能在黑暗中看得更清楚的眼睛，现在他看到了利威尔身下怒胀着的巨物，床边暖橙色的灯光照到利威尔的眼眸上，把那双蓝灰色的眼睛染成暖色。

“那个……做的时候能轻点吗？”他把软软的枕头抱在怀里，只露出眼睛，声音堵在枕头里，闷闷的。

“没问题。”滚烫的顶端抵住穴口了，利威尔按住穴口边缘并向反方向扒开，露出一个小小的黑洞，然后一举进入。

“……！！”噗啾一下，艾伦身体猛颤，甬道条件反射地紧紧夹着已经进入头部的炽热。

许久后，身体里的炽热动了，慢慢地撑开肉壁，肉壁也开始自动分泌能提供润滑的液体。好烫……艾伦的尾巴若有若无地触碰着利威尔的腰，身前膨胀着的小家伙头顶上不断流出液体，把小腹附近的皮肤弄的湿答答的。

“唔嗯——！别！别碰……那里！”进入大半的炽热似乎触碰到了什么地方，那一小片地方一被触碰冲撞就源源不断涌出电流一样的快感，让前面胀的难受。

“噫——！”肉刃并没有停止或者后退的意思，碾过敏感处，继续向更深处进发。艾伦的双腿忍不住挣扎，都被利威尔轻易压制住。

被撑开的穴口碰到另一个不属于自己的肉体后，艾伦模模糊糊地意识到已经全部进入了。

“好胀……”不仅是前面，还有后面……

见艾伦的腿不再挣扎，利威尔松开压制着的手，去玩弄艾伦身后的尾巴，搔弄尾根，惹得艾伦的小腹连带前面的小家伙一抽一抽的。

“不要摸啦……”艾伦举了举枕头，把整个脑袋都埋在软软的枕头里。被搔弄的尾根源源不断传出一种奇怪的感觉，越是被弄前方越是想吐出点什么。

“真可爱啊……艾伦。”利威尔俯下身，拉开艾伦的枕头，轻轻啃咬着前面硬地挺起的小肉粒。

“嗯……！别咬……”

一边啃咬，一边身下开始动作，先是缓缓的抽动，然后变成凶猛地让艾伦害怕的冲撞，腹肌也在不停摩擦着艾伦身前流着泪的小家伙，让艾伦差点爽地哭出声。

“哈……嗯——！”被摩擦的小家伙被抓住了，被上下撸动着，铃口的液体更汹涌了一些，液体从顶端滑下，流下会阴，汇集到湿漉漉的，几乎要被打出泡沫的穴口。

血液在血管里奔涌，身后被撑大的穴口和甬道不由自主地收缩，那片小小的禁地就被迫撞上体内跳动着的凶器，被上面的沟壑狠狠地摩擦。前面被堵住的感觉越来越明显，里面的东西想要突破禁锢，小孔并不满足于喷涂爱液。

“呜……哈……啊——！”声音突然拔高，抓着枕头的手松开，抱着正在啃咬，喘息有点重的利威尔。

“快……快要——！”

利威尔松开嘴，微微抬起身，压下艾伦的脑袋，两张唇贴在一起，舌头纠缠着，唾液在临时形成的通道中流连，下身的动作不减反增，越来越凶猛。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯——！”眼前一白，前面的肉茎喷出有些稀薄的液体，甬道反射性地收缩，被涌进来的滚烫的液体填满。射过后整个人都没了力气，摊在床上。

利威尔缓缓拔出肉刃，没来得及合拢的肉穴挤出不属于内部的液体。

“舒服吗？”利威尔躺在艾伦身边，抚摸着艾伦的脑袋。

“嗯……”

他们躺了一会，等歇够了，利威尔刚准备起来清理的时候，艾伦突然叫了叫他：“利威尔桑~”

“嗯？”

“我好喜欢你呀~”借着灯光，利威尔看到艾伦有些疲惫又开心的笑颜。

“我也喜欢你啊，艾伦。”他又吻了下艾伦，起身抱起艾伦去浴室清理。

“永远在一起好不好？”两条有些无力的手臂环上利威尔的脖子，艾伦故意用软糯的声音说话。

“好。”

 

——END——


End file.
